


closer to me now

by Lilly_C



Series: Cotton Candy Bingo [21]
Category: Taggart (TV)
Genre: Community: cottoncandy_bingo, Dancing, F/M, Shippy, Tango, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21808729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: Robbie and Jackie textless wallpaper made for the dancing prompt on my cotton candy bingo table. This is a variation of the one I made for this years snowflake_challenge. A download link ishere.
Relationships: Jackie Reid/Robbie Ross
Series: Cotton Candy Bingo [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1051175





	closer to me now

**Author's Note:**

> Robbie and Jackie textless wallpaper made for the dancing prompt on my cotton candy bingo table. This is a variation of the one I made for this years snowflake_challenge. A download link is [here](https://alittleimprobable.dreamwidth.org/241838.html).

**Author's Note:**

> First posted to dreamwidth on 14.1.19


End file.
